En un pestañeo
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: "Lo que es claro, es que nunca más fui el mismo. Hay un antes y un después de Mimí Tachikawa en mi vida." "De camino a su casa me tomó de la mano y no volvimos a soltarnos en tres años." Mimí Tachikawa para Yamato Ishida y Koushiro Izumi. [MIMATO. MISHIRO] One-shot para el intercambio navideño del Foro Proyecto 1-8 para Genee.


¡Hola!

Me dio tiempo de terminar el segundo regalo de navidad para el intercambio. ¡Genee! Me encantó hacer esta historia, de verdad que tuviste una gran idea. Además que, oficialmente, este es mi primer mimato. Creo entender un poco porque es una pareja tan querida, no se, tienen algo.

En fin, espero que te guste Genee, y a los demás lectores también.

¡Saludos!

* * *

 **En un pestañeo.  
**

 **One-shot**

* * *

«Fría un día, dulce al siguiente, irresistiblemente coqueta en un momento, insoportablemente fastidiosa en otro. Un instante la amo, y al otro instante también.»

* * *

 **YAMATO**

Claro. Lo recuerdo como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo y apenas ayer ella hubiera decidido que ya no le gustaba nada de mí. Recuerdo que el ego me sangró durante meses y que después chasqueaba los labios y decía que era bueno que me hubiera librado de Mimí antes de que acabase con mi cuenta bancaria.

Tendría, espera, dieciséis años apenas cumplidos. Estaba en mi segundo año del instituto y acababa de formar mi segunda —y última— banda: Knife of Day. Recuerdo que Mimí dijo que odiaba el nombre porque sonaba muy agresivo y que además estaba mal escrito.

Ella acababa de volver de Estados Unidos, por lo que sabía más ingles que la banda junta, pero no cambie el nombre porque ya se habían mandado a hacer muchos panfletos para los conciertos que teníamos agendados. Fuera de eso, nos llevábamos bien, casi siempre, lo cual fue más que suficiente para terminar besándonos al final de alguna de las fiestas después de los conciertos.

Me agradaba que fuese algo más bien ocasional pues la idea de meterme en una relación, después de lo de Sora, no era nada apetecible y menos con la que ahora llamaba, de nuevo, su mejor amiga. Supuse que ella se sentiría de la misma manera, nunca dijo lo contrario.

Entonces, imagina mi sorpresa, cuando me mandó un mensaje a mitad de la noche y con una longitud que no cabía por completo en la pantalla de mi celular. No lo vi en aquel momento, por supuesto, sino hasta la mañana entrante mientras me cepillaba los dientes. No recuerdo las palabras exactas, mucho menos creo poder citarlo ahora, pero si recuerdo la longitud porque será por siempre el mensaje más largo que alguien jamás me escríbase.

Decía algo así como que solo me gustaba jugar con ella, y muchas veces me preguntó a qué le tenía miedo. Mencionó también a Sora, y contó que ella le había dicho desde la primera vez que nos habíamos besado tras bambalinas. Fue un mensaje lleno de subidas y bajadas, a veces decía que me adoraba y otras veces amenazaba con odiarme para siempre por ser tan idiota. Fui entendiendo el punto de todo casi hasta el final cuando dijo que: o me decidía a formalizar con ella, o que bien podría irme olvidando del sonido de su voz, pues no lo volvería a escuchar nunca más.

Fue la primera vez que la detesté un poco. Sí, yo sé que cuando éramos más niños solía hacerle caras de fastidio todo el tiempo pero jamás me sentí con tanta aversión como en aquel momento. Entenderás que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí cuando ya éramos novios, a la semana siguiente.

Sí. Sucedió en un pestañeo. Acudí a su casa, porque no había manera civilizada de responder un mensaje así. Su padre atendió la puerta, coincidió en que salía hacía el trabajo y me pregunto porque no estaba en camino a la escuela. Le dije que era sábado pero él solo se colocó sus lentes de sol y siguió su camino, dejando la puerta de par en par para mí. Me tomé mi tiempo, porque no sabía si debía anunciarme de alguna manera o correr con el riesgo de sorprender a alguien en una situación comprometedora. A mi mente llegaron todos esos recuerdos de cuando llegaba a casa, a medio día, y encontraba a mi padre acostado en el sillón, comiendo pollo frito y en calzoncillos.

Decidí cerrar la puerta y tocar al timbre, como si nunca me hubiese encontrado con el señor Tachikawa; tiempo después toda la familia recordaría aquello y se reirían de mí. Como sea, atendió ahora la madre, preguntándome porque no había entrado la primera vez al mismo tiempo que me escoltaba a la habitación de Mimí, de la cual salía un gran estruendo: Taylor Swift.

Cuando su madre giró la perilla por mí y abrió la puerta, encontré a Mimí con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y cabeza, calzando sandalias de baño y viéndose el rostro al espejo. Su madre le dijo que no se tocara la cara y que usara la crema que le compró y entonces nos dejó solos. Ella hizo como si no estuviera allí, me ignoró por completo y no era como que yo pudiese hablar tampoco. Tú la conoces, te hace congelarte en tu sitio y preguntarte cómo es que la situación resultó ser así. No entraré en detalles, y no es por lo que te imaginas, pero aquella tarde la guardo dentro de un cofre de recuerdos especiales que no abro a menos que este a solas y con una hoja de papel en blanco frente a mí. Perdona si no digo más pero me cuesta trabajo ir por la calle de los recuerdos, no soy muy dado a esto.

Claro que Mimí fue la musa de la gran mayoría de baladas de Knife of Day. No te imaginas lo demandante que podía ser al respecto, pero claro que hacía su parte: era simplemente maravillosa, dedicada, dulce, cómica y me llevó a lugares dentro de mí mismo que no sabía que existían. Siempre tenía una idea innovadora en la cabeza. Tampoco todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, sobre todo hacía el final, que ya no podíamos vernos sin sentirnos cansados. A veces siento que la exprimí, y otras veces siento que la que me exprimió fue ella. Lo que es claro, es que nunca más fui el mismo. Hay un antes y un después de Mimí Tachikawa en mi vida.

Ahora la veo feliz. Créeme que doy gracias a los cielos porque eso sea posible. Yo también soy feliz, en mi propio mundo, donde ella ya no tiene mucha cabida que digamos. Pero en las reuniones es normal ser de los últimos en ir a dormir a las habitaciones de invitados de la casa de Miyako, así que salimos al patio trasero y usamos los columpios que Ken instaló para sus hijos. Tomo sus tacones para que no se ensucien y ambos nos columpiamos mientras nos ponemos al día en nuestras respectivas vidas. No quiero presumir pero muchas de sus recetas vienen de ideas que le di, aunque bromeando, en los columpios.

La voy a querer por siempre, no dudes de eso.

* * *

 **KOUSHIRO**

«La adoro a cada instante.» Eso le dije a Taichi una noche de copas en la que le confesé lo loco que estaba por Mimí Tachikawa. El muy maldito se rio en mi cara e hizo falta pellizcarlo en el brazo para que volviera en sí. Para él era sencillo reírse, creía que podía darse el lujo porque éramos lo más parecido a mejores amigos, pero ahí lo verías llorando sobre mi hombro cuando Sora se comprometió con el coreano aquel que conoció en la escuela de modas… bueno esa es otra historia.

Supe entonces que mi deseo por Mimí tendría que permanecer en el más oculto lugar de mi cabeza —iba a decir corazón pero en ese momento no dejaba de pensar en el corazón como el órgano que solo bombeaba sangre. Me tocó que me lo rompieran, por supuesto Mimí, para darle su lugar.

Estábamos a punto de graduarnos del instituto y estábamos por alcanzarlos en la universidad. Mimí estaba triste aquellos meses pues era la única que buscaría una escuela diferente, una escuela culinaria, que estaba al otro lado de Tokio, desde la universidad. Sora, que en esos años se había puesto insoportable, le dijo que le vendría bien un tiempo sola y alejada de todos nosotros. Le dijo que había un mundo fuera de los mismos amigos de toda la vida y que hacía bien conocer otras personas para expandir los horizontes. Mimí no estaba muy convencida, gracias a los cielos por eso, y yo hacía mi lucha para pedirle que entrara al área de ciencia de los alimentos en la universidad. Aquella facultad estaba justo a lado de ciencias de la computación, donde yo ya había sido aceptado.

Por supuesto que no me hizo caso. Pienso que hizo como que lo consideraba, pero el tonto era yo por creer que dejaría de lado su sueño de ser chef. Cuando a Mimí se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, lo consigue, así sea revolucionar la comida oriental o estar contigo, por ejemplo. No me malinterpretes, pero nunca supe cómo fue que sobrevivieron tanto tiempo juntos, eran como agua y aceite. ¿Y ahora me dices que fueron los mejores años de tu vida? Mimí no deja de sorprenderme.

Esa distancia no me importó. Iba a buscarla todas las noches a la salida de la escuela, así tuviera que ir haciendo mis tareas en el metro. Taichi me regaló una tarjeta recargable que te daba descuento si pagabas con antelación los viajes. Bendito sea, donde quiera que esté. Como sea, esa era la ventaja de ciencias de la computación, mis tareas podían hacerse en la portátil y dominé el arte de teclear con una mano mientras sostenía un libro con el otro y recargaba todo mi cuerpo en los tubos transversales del vagón.

Aun así hubo noches que me encontraba con mis peores pesadillas: Mimí coqueteando con algún compañero de clases mientras me esperaba en las escaleras del edificio de cocina. Cuando me veía doblar la esquina —y volverme pálido— me hacía una seña con los dedos para que la esperase un momento, mientras se "despedía". En esos momentos volvía a reproducir la risa de Taichi en aquel bar, y no es que fuera para nada reconfortante, pero era una buena manera de regresar a la realidad: Mimí Tachikawa no sentía nada por mí.

Te preguntaras entonces, ¿cómo fue que llegamos a tales instancias? En algo concuerdo con tu historia: sucedió en un pestañeo.

Las clases terminaban para todos debido a las vacaciones invernales, navidad y esas cosas, así que era el último viernes que iría por ella en al menos un mes. Suspiré aliviado una vez estuvo en su casa y caminaba hacia el mío. Ya hacía frio y había pronóstico de nieve para la mañana siguiente, por lo que llevaba mis manos en mis bolsillos y apresuraba el paso. Siempre pensaba en lo que el frio le hacía al cuerpo, la influenza estacionaria y el vaho que salía de nuestra boca al hablar. No me gustaba, el frio, porque yo necesitaba más de tres capas para mantener mi calor corporal y era bastante penoso.

Entonces, en la puerta de mi habitación, había una caja adornada de papel brillante y un moño gigante. Mi mamá solo me sonrió mientras volvía a la cocina a reportarle a mi padre que acababa de llegar. Les vi asomarse por el pasillo cuando terminé de meter la caja y cerraba la puerta. No quería darles falsas esperanzas, no fuese a ser el ocurrente de Taichi.

Adentro encontré una chaqueta color verde militar, gruesa y acolchonada. El gorro —que era removible— me recordaba a la moda esquimal y se podía abrochar hasta tapar la boca. La verdad era que me agradaba bastante y al salir a alcanzar a mis padres para la cena, les agradecí por el regalo.

Cuando ellos me dijeron que no habían sido ellos, no pude seguir comiendo en paz. Tenía que saber de quién había provenido tal gesto, porque aparte de eso, era la prenda más caliente que jamás hubiese tenido. Terminé rápidamente, me excuse y casi volví corriendo a mi habitación. Hasta la base de la caja se había quedado una nota: dejé de respirar cuando reconocí la letra.

«Querido Koushiro:

¡Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo adelantado de navidad! Cuando vi esta chaqueta en el centro comercial, supe que había sido hecha para ti. El color verde militar hará resaltar tu cabello y tus ojos, además es de plumas de ganso, así que olvídate de volver a usar ocho suéteres. Precisamente, creí que sería pertinente adelantarte la navidad por las nevadas que se pronostican y porque no quiero excusas para que no salgas conmigo el domingo. Yamato tiene un concierto y quisiera ir a verlo, después podemos hacer lo que tú quieras así que ve planeando algo.

Aprovecho también para agradecerte estos últimos meses. No creí que nadie se tomara las molestias que tú te tomas para verme todos los días y hacer que me olvidase de la distancia. No te lo dije en su momento porque no quería asustarte, pero más que nada me daba miedo que tú te olvidases de mí, es decir, fuimos compañeros de curso por tanto tiempo que tú serías lo último que desearía perder. Soy rutinaria: si hago cosas diferentes pero con las mismas personas. Y tú estás siempre primero en mi lista.

Cómo sea, feliz navidad adelantada, feliz año nuevo adelantado. Haz planes.

—Mimí.»

Así es, cargo con esta carta en mi bolsillo siempre y es por eso que puedo citarla siempre que es necesario. No me veas así, que seguro ese mensaje era interesante, pero me gusta más lo palpable y creo que a ella también. No hablamos al respecto del pasado, porque el mío no es interesante y porque en el de ella hay demasiados conocidos. La próxima navidad, cuando estén en los columpios, pregúntale por Jou y te sorprenderás.

¿Qué cuales fueron mis planes? Una cena en un restaurante lujoso. Tenía excelentes referencias, pues allí había sido la cena de aniversario de mis padres y preparaban un pato delicioso. Mimí no se lo creía y me regañó por no avisarle para llevar un cambio o irse un poco más adecuada al ambiente. Fue la primera vez que le dije que era hermosa como fuera y donde fuera, bueno la primera vez en voz alta. Aún recuerdo sus mejillas coloradas y como apretó mi brazo en forma de respuesta.

Cenamos, hablamos, reímos, le hicimos bromas al mesero y salimos casi al cierre. De camino a su casa me tomó de la mano y no volvimos a soltarnos en tres años.

Tampoco deseo entrar en detalles de cómo fue que todo terminó. Un día me pareció que Mimí era demasiado para mí y yo apenas y podía entenderme a mí mismo. Tenía demasiado trabajo en el laboratorio y tres grupos de investigación a mi mando. Mi vida era una locura en ese entonces y tuve que elegir: mi carrera o Mimí. Así de demandante podía ser.

Fue horrible, lloró muchísimo. Me dijo que no me fuera un par de veces, y los tengo grabado en mi memoria porque se lo duro que debió haber sido ceder ante su orgullo. No tuve opción, aunque me prometí hacer todo para volver, y cuando así pasó ella ya estaba con alguien más.

Yo también conocí a otra persona. Es tranquila, le gusta la meditación y la comida con muchas especias, aunque le tiene aversión a las aves, asi que no he vuelto a comer pato. Soy feliz con ella, nos complementamos y pensamos en el futuro. Con Mimí, el futuro era como una película de ciencia ficción, con todo y carros voladores.

Pero, en lo más recóndito de mi armario, sigue allí aquel abrigo. Le hecho varias remedias, me resisto a tirarlo y a que se vea que el tiempo le ha pasado por encima. Y la carta, por supuesto.

Porque también Mimí, representa los mejores años de mi vida. En eso coincidimos, Yamato.


End file.
